


R3

by aneon00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00
Summary: Ryu has always been bored about his life. The typical daily grind has been his norm. Nothing excites him anymore.One day, he wakes up, only to find out that he has been included in a game that will potentially solve his problem of easing his boredom.





	R3

"Hey."

"Yeah, you."

"Are you still good? Can you move?"

I wanted to respond, but it seems like I lost my voice to answer. 

"Nng--" I tried to move but my body is so heavy. Where am I anyway? Why am I lying on the ground? It is dark around me and my vision is blurry. It is dark.. is it night time? 

"Hey. You."

"Who are you?" I mumbled as I struggle to sit up. The stone ground beneath me is freezing like crazy. My hands mustered all the strength it can to brave the cold and pull my body from the ground. 

"Izanagi Ryutarou."

"How do you know me?" I asked, rubbing my arms from for warmth from the cold. "Huh.. I'm still in my work clothes. Where am I?" My vision cleared up to show the bare trees and bushes around me. It was so silent, I can't hear anything else but an amplified sound of a flowing stream nearby.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I felt that it's been a while since I decided to talk to you upfront.." A deep yet playful voice answered. I figured that this must be a guy, but I'm not sure where I've known this person from. "Probably, you can't remember me I suppose?"

I looked up. I was right, he's a man. He has short, silver hair, covering a side of his face, his lavender eyes staring straight at me. A black robe covers his body protecting him from the freezing cold. He caught me staring at him, then he smiled.

"You know what, let's just leave the introductions some other time, Izanagi Ryutarou. But since you're awake, I think it's time to tell you this..." he took a small notebook from his pocket and flipped through the pages. "While I'm looking for my script, I have a question for you, Izanagi Ryutarou.." he looked up at me and smiled again. 

I didn't say anything. By instinct, I just wanted to run away, but this guy is the only one who can tell me what happened before this encounter.

"Izanagi Ryutarou. Are you happy?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I answered.

"Just how it is. You can just answer it straight on you know," he shrugged, still with a smile on his face. "Are you?"

"You know.. to be asked such a question in this state is confusing and awkward no?" I answered sarcastically. I felt my strength return and managed to stand up. I brushed my clothes and rubbed my palms together. I sighed. "That's a good question though.. Am I?" I mumbled. The man just looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Well, at this situation I'm not because I'm really confused. But I'll answer you." I wonder why I'm being participative in this.

"Woah, so you still have an answer? Interesting," he nodded and smiled once more. His habit of smiling starts to become really annoying now.

"Good that you think that it's interesting," I answered. "This life.. this life is boring. Extremely boring. So no, I'm not happy because I'm bored." 

He smiled. "Exactly how I thought you'll answer." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told you I've known you for quite sometime right? So, I kinda figured that's how you'll put it. So..." he looked at his notebook and then back at me. "Izanagi Ryutarou, I am here to help you ease your boredom."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He smiled once again, but this time it was different. He knew exactly what he needs to say, and his smile excites him on what will happen.

"Izanagi Ryutarou. Let's play a game."


End file.
